


The Queen's Legacy

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: “Did you stab him?”“No! I’m offended that you’d even ask that. I hit him with a brick.” "Well. Fine. At least you didn't turn him into a tampon," Brylee sighed, glancing down at the poor soul lying unconscious on the street.





	

“Did you stab him?”

“No! I’m offended that you’d even ask that. I hit him with a brick.” 

"Well. Fine. At least you didn't turn him into a tampon," Brylee sighed, glancing down at the poor soul lying unconscious on the street. 

"I was tempted to," Queen Neorah admitted. "Maybe you're a good influence on me, Captain."

"We should leave, my queen. Did anyone see you strike him?"

"I don't think so, but does one more hit on my reputation really matter? No one in my kingdom likes me. I've accepted that as a reality."

"There are a few who still hold you in high esteem," Brylee said, then flushed, thankful it was dark. She turned and started walking down the cobblestone street, keeping a hand on her sword just in case. This was her job, what she'd been trained for her whole life. She told herself the only reason she hadn't quit was because of loyalty to her job, but she knew it was more than that. She'd grown attached. She had become personally invested. She liked Neorah, looked up to her, despite the fact that the queen claimed she didn't care what anyone thought. 

"Well, the few who miraculously support me are hardly a reason to start trying to be a benevolent monarch. If such a thing really exists."

"Shhhh," Brylee hushed, gripping onto the queen's arm. "I hear footsteps." 

"Big deal. I'm the queen."

"I'm aware, but there's a man lying unconscious twenty feet behind us. Any idiot could connect the dots, so can you just be quiet, please? Why did you hit him, anyway?"

The queen didn't answer for a few seconds, and Brylee turned to her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Neorah snapped. "I thought you wanted me to be quiet."

"Since when do you do what I tell you?" Brylee whispered. She sighed in relief as the group of people passed them, then stepped out from the shadow of the building she'd been leaning against. 

The queen followed suit, smoothing out her skirt and walking ahead of her, her stride confident. "For your information, he kept bugging me about you. Asking if you were...unattached. I got annoyed."

"So you hit him with a brick?" Brylee raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Queen Neorah sniffed. "Can we go home now?"


End file.
